


Rescue the World

by Pyracantha



Series: Quotes [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If we can forgive what has been done to us . . .</p>
<p>If we can forgive what we've done to others . . .</p>
<p>If we can leave all of our stories behind. Our being<br/>villians or victims.</p>
<p>Only then can we maybe rescue the world."<br/>― Chuck Palahniuk, Haunted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue the World

  
  
HD version[HERE](http://i.imgur.com/TGFeFwj.jpg)  



End file.
